


Bonded till the very end.

by bibobobonnor



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibobobonnor/pseuds/bibobobonnor
Summary: A less depressing ending to Fear Itself, Part 2.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bonded till the very end.

"Let me go" Lilith urged, with a look and tone that reflected just how completely hopeless and desperate the situation had gotten.

But Lilith was his friend, and more than that, she was his family, a member of his pack, and that was a bond to the very end. Greyback was known to be one of the strongest in the pack, but even with the aid of the wolf spirit, it took every last ounce of Jack's strength to finally wrench his comrade back from the near unyielding gates of Hell and on to the hard stone floor. The portal quickly collapsed in on itself, sending a powerful gust of air around the room, the maniacal demon stuck in Hell once again, at least for a few more decades.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was the laboured breathing of the tired pair. Once she was finally able to speak Lilith settled on just a simple "Thanks," her tone conveying the amount of gratitude behind the single word.

Jack waved it off with a weary smile. "Don't mention it, just another day in a world where magic or magic people are constantly trying to kill us."

That got Lilith laughing and Jack along with her, laughter fueled by humour as much as emotional and physical exhaustion.

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that Jack joined Vera and the rest of his pack along with Lilith. He was of course, overjoyed that he'd managed to keep her away from the clutches of Hell, but now he'd have a lot of explaining to do. With the immediate threat eliminated, Vera would be turning her attention to the cause of this whole mess in the first place, namely himself and the other wolves, bar Randall, who'd done his very best to caution them against their demon shenanigans. All four of them soon found themselves in the Reliquary, faced with the stern, piercing gaze of the Grand Magus.

"Who else knows?" she asked slowly, with a tone of both impatience and desperation.

"That we broke into your precious vault, and that we have our memories back?" Jack responded, with a certain amount of disdain colouring his words.

"Just watch your tone disciple."

Jack was about to respond that only the five people present knew, but before he could speak Lilith broke in.

"You lost the right to our respect the moment you messed with our memories. And we wouldn't have needed to rob you at all if you hadn't robbed us of both our possessions and our lives, so you deserve every bit of rudeness and sarcasm sent your way. As far as I'm concerned, you brought this on yourself."

"I robbed you of the most painful memories you've ever had, was it really so bad?" Vera responded, a simarly desperate tone to before.

"So erasing our lives is a kindness in your world" Jack cut in with disbelief.

"Yes" Vera got out, exasperated, as if that should be obvious.

Jack and the rest of the knights just gave her a look of disgust and barely contained resentment, an eerie chorus of guttural growls filling the room, their eyes flashing in anger.

Lilith spoke next

"Well I think we both know that if anybody else finds out about this, The Order will be out for our blood, and yours, if you're lucky."

"Mutually assured destruction," Jack added.

"Exactly" said Lilith, while Vera just nodded along, with a defeated expression on her face.

"In accordance with the rules, the Esoteric Sons of Prometheus formally demand an audience with the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose and hereby invoke parlay." Jack read the words appearing in the picture frame behind Vera's desk.

"You can read Enochian" Vera said, looking very confused.

"The wolves can, but what does it mean?" Hamish supplied, intrigued.

Lilith looked to have some idea, but was still almost as confused.

"Why would they want to invoke parlay now" she questioned.

"I think," Vera spoke with a dawning look of understanding, "that they were in fact behind all of this, and they think we should have a visit" she finished with a look of consternation and confusion on her face.

A/N: What do you think? I was just very annoyed when they made her character disappear like that, it seemed like such a waste to me. For now this is a one shot, I might continue it at some point.


End file.
